


I’m Write, You’re Wrong.

by Scarshavestories



Series: Drarropoly [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Birds nest hair, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Epistolary, Head Auror Harry Potter, Howlers (Harry Potter), LITERALLY, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/pseuds/Scarshavestories
Summary: The time has come for new members to be given seats in the International Confederation of Wizards, but it seems the ballot paper is missing one Harry James Potter, and Draco is not going to stop until he finds out exactly what he’s up to…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	I’m Write, You’re Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> A massive shout out to the glorious [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/profile) for betaing and cheerleading this fic! And for getting me into the game in the first place 😁 She’s amazing and so is her work, go read it (but please read this too! 😂)   
> Thank you also to the mods for organising the game 😁

Potter! 

What is the meaning of this! 

Why for Dumbledore’s sake is your name not on the ballot paper for the International Confederation of Wizards election? Do you think I can’t beat you fair and square, that I could never compete with perfect little Potter? 

Sweet Merlin, if you think you’re doing me a favour by not standing, I swear I’m going to make you wish you’d never crossed me. How dare you! How very dare you! It’s not a _competition_ if there’s only one person in the race!

Sent with utmost loathing. 

* * *

Seriously, Draco? 

Your Howler interrupted an important meeting I was having with several international heads of state. What the hell? You couldn’t have at least written it down like a normal person, rather than yelling it out across the Ministry? How old are you? 

Get your head right back out of your arse, you wanker. Did it never cross your mind that knowing you were standing might have abso-bloody-lutely nothing to do with my decision not to enter the race? No, of course not, because the _entire_ world revolves around your poncy arse. 

I loathe you too. 

* * *

Of course, perfect Potter is Very Important and how dare a low life like me disturb his Very Important Meeting with Very Important Heads of State. 

Please, as if I believe you’re not deliberately letting me win! Pray tell, what’s the ridiculous, unfathomable reason that probably makes sense somewhere within that tiny brain of yours? 

You seem rather obsessed with my arse. 

* * *

Draco, you know that’s not true. Can you please just try to be reasonable and rational about this for _five minutes_? Just five minutes, and then you can go back to being the biggest drama llama the world has ever seen. 

I have a reason. I just… it’s not something I want to write down. Can I tell you in person? 

You seem rather obsessed with _me_. 

* * *

Drama llama? I’m not a drama llama! At least call me a queen, not some horrible spitting furry creature! You’re incorrigible, Potter. 

What could you possibly have to tell me that you can’t write down on paper?

* * *

Well, your majesty, if you’d just meet with me, we can actually talk about it. Lunch at the Leaky?

* * *

Fine. 1pm. 

* * *

Potter! Where in the name of Merlin’s saggy balls are you? I’ve been waiting in this ridiculously busy pub for twelve minutes now, and there’s still no sign of you. You’re a dick. 

* * *

Potter, seriously, where are you? It’s been twenty-six minutes now. Why haven’t you at least owled? 

* * *

Sorry, something came up. I have to cancel lunch. I’ll talk to you later. 

* * *

No, you won’t. You’re going to say whatever it is you have to tell me right now. Either you prioritise getting here to talk to me in person, or you choose to write it in an owl. Those are your options. I’m not willing to wait, Potter.

* * *

Alright, fine! You know you sound like a complete imbecile when you call me Potter, seeing as it’s _your name too_ now? But whatever, we’ll do it _Draco’s_ way because _Draco_ cannot wait until this evening, so that I can tell him properly. 

Listen, you know that the political ringfences and hoops to jump through do my head in. You’re the one of us who enjoys playing the game and manipulating situations to your advantage. You know how to do that, and it doesn’t make you want to set fire to your own hair like it does me. So there’s that. You’d simply be better at it. 

But… there’s also another reason. I wish I could see your reaction to this, rather than having to write it down but… 

Do you know what? Come here. Please? I can’t leave, I really can’t, it’s a long story and I physically cannot get there right now, but please, babe, come to the Ministry? I don’t want to tell you like this. 

* * *

I’m so sorry I pressured you, Harry. I was being a dick, you were right. I just… I never feel like I’m worthy of your love, and when stuff like this happens I guess I’m just oversensitive. I’m really sorry, I should’ve listened. 

To be honest, when you were saying you had to talk to me in person, I thought you were going to break up with me. That’s why I was so defensive, but that’s no excuse. I’ll try to be better, you deserve better. 

I’m not, however, going to apologise for laughing at you. Only my husband could get himself into that situation! I hope by the time this reaches you they’ve managed to persuade all of the Golden Snidgets to move out of your hair and into the new nest Luna made. I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen anything funnier than you stood there with actual birds in your hair! I did _tell_ you to use that hair potion I bought, and clearly I was right! 

On a serious note, I hope you know that I’ll support you no matter what. All I want is for you to be happy. I’m sorry for trivialising your announcement that you’re quitting as Head Auror by suggesting it’s so you can become a habitat for birds full time. I know I suck at the whole supportive husband thing, sorry. I do try. Sometimes. Thank you for not asking for a divorce (yet). 

* * *

Draco, if you hadn’t laughed I’d have had to work out who’d taken the Polyjuice and what they’d done with the real you. Shut up. Seriously. Stop apologising for all the pointy sharp edges and wit that make me love you. Might I point out that in this relationship, there is one man with poise, beauty and elegance, and another who literally got a flock of birds nested in his hair. I think it’s pretty bloody clear who’s punching above their weight here. 

Yes, yes, I’ll try using the potion. And yes, I am rolling my eyes right now. 

That’s lucky… because I just handed in my notice. In two months, I will officially be unemployed. We’d better hope you get that seat on the council or we’ll starveeeee! 

* * *

Whoop! I’ll have a nice dinner and a bottle of bubbly waiting for you, so try to get home on time (but if you dare bring any birds back with you I will hex you into next year). 

Two months should be enough time to close the case against the Golden Snidget traffickers, right? 

Any idea what you want to do next? Because call me old fashioned, but I quite like having a sane husband, and you can barely make it through a weekend without me finding ways to keep you entertained. I’d rather not have to visit you in the Janus Thickey Ward, if it can be helped. 

* * *

Yeah, we’ve caught the trafficking scumbags so they’ll be in Azkaban before I’m done here! 

I was thinking… My favourite thing in the world is when I get to spend time with Teddy (and you, before you get your knickers in a twist), so maybe I could do something that involves working with kids? Like maybe teaching them basic defensive spells and Muggleborns about magic, and stuff? Maybe that’s a stupid idea… 

We can discuss it tonight, I’m sure you’ll have better ideas, you always do. I am officially bird free and will tell everyone I have to leave on time because there’s a handsome man and a hopefully half-edible meal waiting for me at home. 

* * *

_One year later…_

Dear Teddy, 

We wanted to send you a proper invitation to the new after school club, because even though you’ve been so much help with it already, it’s always nice to get a formal invite on posh parchment! We can’t wait to hear your talk about all the activities we’ve trialled with you (if you’re still happy to make a speech.) 

We also wanted to say thank you for helping out so much, both with the club set up itself and for how wonderful you’ve been with your new little godbrother, we know he already loves you loads, he always smiles extra brightly when you come to play with him. (And yes, he’ll be at the opening!) 

We’re all looking forward to seeing you, and hope you’re excited about it too! 

Lots of Love, 

Harry, Draco & baby James. 

xxx

_We are pleased to invite you to the official opening of The Lilypad!_

_This new club is a place where young Marauders can come and learn how to manage mischief and magic before they enter Hogwarts._

_Children of all ages are welcome to come and learn basic magic, from colour changing charms, to growing beautiful magical plants, and you could even learn to fly a broomstick!_

_We look forward to welcoming you on the 18th March at 7.30pm._

_Kind Regards,_

_The Lilypad team._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it 😁
> 
> Prompt: The time has come for new members to be given seats in the government. Draco thinks Harry is either 1) doing him a favour -OR- 2) insulting him by not joining the race to be elected. Choose either 1) Established Drarry -OR- 2) Professional Rivals. House Level - Minimum: 1444 words - Maximum: 1844 words.


End file.
